


Shallow

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Horror, Creepy, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Medical Experimentation, Vivisection, but he lives and escapes, sorry but its spookytober and i’m inspired, though he’s a little... lighter afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “W-we can talk about this, you don’t have to cut me open” reasoned Lance from his vulnerable position of being cuffed to a cold operating table. “Don’t you have x-ray vision, or some sort of super machines?”“There is no substitute for hands-on experience” explained the druid.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Shallow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the dark fic around here but it’s Spookytober and I’m Inspired.

“W-we can talk about this, you don’t have to cut me open” reasoned Lance from his vulnerable position of being cuffed to a cold operating table. “Don’t you have x-ray vision, or some sort of super machines?”

“There is no substitute for hands-on experience” explained the druid. Valscar, wasn’t it? “It’s not every day we have the opportunity to examine a human in depth, let alone one as young and healthy as yourself.”

“Look, Val, I’m flattered really. But you’re going to have to face the wrath of my team, you know, VOLTRON, when they get here. Ever heard of them?”

Valscar chuckled. “You’re cocky and naïve, paladin. Now, let’s quiet down and relax so we can get this started, hmm?”

Lance tried to reply but found that his mouth wouldn’t open. Oh yes, the dark magic. Lance couldn’t forget about that. He managed a soft “Mmn” instead of the scream he was attempting.

Suddenly he was consumed by the sensation of his _skin and ribs separating down the center of his chest_. Valscar’s hands were hovering over him and glowing, the glow spreading down into Lance’s body and splaying open his ribs to expose all of his most vital workings.

It _hurt,_ that’s for sure. But Lance had the feeling that it would have been much worse without the magic, if he’d just been wrenched open with brute arm strength. If his ribs were opened the old fashioned way his lungs would have collapsed.

“Let’s see now” said Valscar. “The heart is beating about as fast a galra’s, however given the stress I assume that a human’s base beat is much slower.”

Well that’s sort of interesting, thought Lance while he tried not to go insane. Galra’s hearts beat fast. He thought of Keith’s heart beating so fast that it exploded. That strange thought was probably some sort of mental catharsis for this hellish situation Lance was in, he figured.

“There are some organs that aren’t required for life to be sustained here, which is fascinating” Valscar went on. “For example, this one here is the appendix. It appears to be reliable source of regulating bacteria. But I believe a healthy human can live without it.”

Lance’s appendix was then floating outside of his body, hovering in Valscar’s hands. There was no blood. It was magic teleportation or…translocation? Horrifying, nonetheless. Lance couldn’t exactly feel the emptiness where it was but there was a cold, dull ache left behind. He shivered.

“I’m afraid I can’t offer you a blanket. It would get in the way” said Valscar. Lance almost rolled his eyes.

“It appears that you will also survive with a missing kidney” said Valscar, and one kidney appeared floating next the appendix. “As well as a missing gallbladder, spleen, and even a lung.”

Five of Lance’s internal organs levitated over him, taunting him. He felt drained and empty. Weak. It was a little hard to breathe, too, his body not even close to finishing adjusting to the loss of one lung. Valscar moved the organs into one of the cylindrical, liquid-filled tubes that stood against the wall.

This was a waking nightmare.

“I believe that you should be able to cope with removing one of the more vital organs with a bit of outside assistance” explained the druid. Lance blinked his heavy eyes tiredly at him. What worse could Valscar do without killing him outright? At this point Lance was pretty sure that such was the end game here. His team better hurry up.

Lance felt this time his insides _twisting_ and _transforming._ He gasped and made another soft noise that was a sorry excuse for a shout.

His stomach was floating in Valscar’s hands.

“Isn’t this incredible?” asked the druid. He caressed and stroked the organ in wonder. “What I’ve done here is connect your esophagus directly to your small intestines, effectively bypassing the stomach.”

Lance felt nauseous. How could he feel that way without a stomach?

“Of course artificial nutrition supplementation is required to sustain life alongside regular food, but the fact that the human body is so resilient is stunning. Surely if you were to be living on your home planet they could provide you with appropriate medicine.”

Lance wriggled against his restraints weakly. He was starting to forget what was going on and regress into a base instinct to flee. But he suddenly felt a warmth spread over him along with a smokey lavender glow and was oddly unconcerned of his circumstance anymore.

“Calm yourself, little one. We’re almost finished for today,” said Valscar, lowering a glowing hand. “I would like to try one last thing.”

And in the blink of an eye Lance’s air was stolen from his body.

He stared wide-eyed at his remaining lung hovering captive in Valscar’s posession.

Lance thrashed and whimpered and his heart pounded like mad. “Easy now. It’s only for a minute. I’m watching your heart and your blood. The oxygen circulating is depleted rather quickly, faster than an Altean or Galra would last. A disappointing disadvantage.”

Lance arched his back and scrunched his eyes shut. He couldn’t stay still, it was all too painful and too frightening for his body not to rebel.

“You’re alright. A few more seconds” said Valscar quietly. Did this guy actually have some sympathy in him?

Beautiful, sweet air left Lance drunk when his precious lung was returned to it’s proper spot nestled in his chest.

“All done. Now go, off with you little one.”

The cuffs opened up while Lance’s chest instantly closed itself bloodlessly. All that was left was a thin purple seam down the center.

“You’re…just…letting me… go?” panted Lance in disbelief.

“My pursuit is knowledge. I care not what becomes of you and your Voltron. It isn’t a threat to our cause despite your confidence.”

“Can…can I have my guts back then?”

The druid snapped his fingers and Lance jolted with a “Hmph!” as he got his stomach back.

“Consider that a reward for not being any more troublesome than you were. Now don’t test my patience any further. Leave before I change my mind and you become _literally_ nothing but skin and bones.”

Lance slid off the table and almost couldn’t hold himself up on his weak legs. He stumbled out of the room and painstakingly made his way through winding hallways until he found escape pods.

His stomach roiled and he tried not to be sick in it’s cockpit.


End file.
